Echo Creed
Tutorial Please click here, its a step by step process to help you make your page if you need it. "How To" Character Creation Confused on the lay out? Take a look here at all the bio's in the rp To add pictures you will need to make a wiki account. At the top right hand section of the screen it's easy. Click the big edit button and lets get started. First Name Last Name IMVU Name Nicknames ( This part is is optional, some are called Madd dog, tiger, or even kitten. ) Age ( Character's date of birth goes here. MM/DD ) Gender (Female/Male) Height ( Character's height goes here. But try to keep it realistic.) Weight ( Character weight goes here. ) Blood type ( A, B, AB, B, so on and so forth ) Behaviour/Personality Apperance ( A vague or specific description of your characters looks. ) Allignment (This is the allignment section where you can pick from this page -> YMRP Allignment system <- Right click it numb nuts. Once you find the one you want, simply delete all of this and place the name of the allignment in this section. ) (This is Optional to have.) Clan & Rank (What Clan is your character in, and what rank do they hold within the clan? Chairmen? Aniki? Head of house? Guard? Personal Body Guard to..etc, etc etc.. See tutorial above to pick which one.) High school grade ( This only applies to 3rd generation characters. All characters will be in a grade depending on there ages typically. 14-15. Freshmen. 15-16 sophmore 16-17 Junior 17-18 Senior We will allow your character to be older in a younder grade if you want. ) What district do you live in? (( It's best to see your clan page, and see where most of your clan lives, if your a civillian or something in the lines of that its whereever. And if your a KPD then most likely District 3.)) Relationship ( For incoming people, this will be set to single. But if an agreement is worked out. This can be arranged. ) Occupation ( Car sales men? Bar tender? Nurse? As well as, what part of the Yakuza you particapate in. ) Fighting Style Base Style: ( Ex: Taichi) Flow of battle: ( Ex: Sei) ( Within YMRP, fighting styles are an essesnital and there is honestly little to no alternative for that notion. Having a fighting style is your right. It's your right to defend yourself! Click this link to see some of the principles for fighting and combat that we use within the rp, make sure to keep yourself updated so you know exactly how things go. YMRP fighting styles ) Weapon of Choice ( Sword? Knife? Ax? Throwing Knives? ) Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) Background ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) PeakHuman System Within YMRP we allow our partcipants, to pick two peak human perks. From this Page. Only two, so pick what you want. You won't be able to choose out later. Pick wisely! 100 Percent Muscle Usage Maximum Brain Capacity Peak Human Accuracy Peak Human Agility Peak Human Celerity Peak Human Combat Peak Human Dexterity Peak Human Durability Peak Human Endurance Peak Human Equilibrium Peak Human Flexibility Peak Human Healing Peak Human Intelligence Peak Human Jump Peak Human Longevity Peak Human Reflexes Peak Human Sensory System Peak Human Speed Peak Human Stamina Peak Human Strength Peak Human Wisdom Roleplay Selection ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ APPROVED BY ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~